A Princess's Diary
This diary is write by Javiera Fraile. This is the diary of Rocket Dog, the sucessor of Flower. I hope with this she had more glory. Chapter one: The first steps "Finally, the light!" I said. I looked back and I saw my little sister Super Furry Animal and my smaller brother Ragga Muffin. But I not saw my bigger sister Kinkaju. "Kink"-I call her- "I'm out"-she said-. I went out and I saw her with two familiar meerkats. "This is our mother"-Kinkaju said-"and this is our father. Thier names are Flower and Youssarian". "Hi, mum-I said-hi dad. Whoa the world is beatiful". "Yes, it is- my mum said-, but you must learn about the dangers and the life, and also learn about our mob". "Our mob?,-I said- you born here too?". "Yes,-she said- but for now you must stay here with your sibblings, in the burrow, because is now the time to go". "Honey, first you must feed the pups".- my father Youssarian said (finally he said one thing!)- "Oh, yes! Come on pups, is time to breakfast!"- my mom said. My mother fed us ("finally, I'm hungry" my brother said after a time) and then she.... was abandoning us or what? "Mom!"- We shout to her- "Don't be silly, I'm going to baby-sit us.-said with care a female meerkat who don't go with mom- Alexander and I are going to take care of us. My name is Mozart"- she said with care. "How you can baby-sit the pups?"-said Super Furry Animal, very interesed. She and Mozart start a long conversation about how you can baby-sit the pups. I was bored about this new world. I start to play with Kinkaju, my only option of fun. When Kinkaju was so bored to play with me (I also was bored too) she stop and start to annoy my brother who was a few interested about the talk of my little (now boring) sister and the caring Mozart. "Stop!"- Mozart said. But no one stop my trouble sister Kink. I tried to help but the quiet Alexander stop me and finally said a thing: " You can't do anything, but relax. Mozart can with this". "Why do you say "Mozart" and no "my sister" like me?"- I said to him- "Because she isn't my sister,-said him laughing for my innocence- she is my niece, like you RD. Well I like your name. RD..... Oh! I'm very distracted today!-he said after a time- Back in the topic I'm the younger brother of your father. You are very interesting Rocket". "Really?-I said excited- you too". "Thanks, you will be a dominant female, that is very possible. Now go and play with your brother. He's calling you". He took me andput back with my sibblings. He was my first friend ever. All the afternoon I play with my sibblings, but soon We were hungry. "Someone can give us milk"- said Kink- "Sorry little pup, but we can't"-said younger Mozart. Angrier we start to bit my older sister. Alex (like he gave me the nickname RD, I gave him the nickname Alex. "Is more kool", I said to him at the end of the day) took us to the burrow and teach us the lesson "Don't bite anyone of your group". But he said me when the others were playfighting "If is don't a fight for the dominance or in your case a eviction if you are a dominant female one day". "What are a fight for the dominance and a eviction"-I told to him- "A eviction is when the dominant female bite the pregneat females or the old females when she was pregneat and chased away them.-he said me- And a fight for the dominance is when a meerkat fights to be the dominant female or male with the other meerkats or with the domiant female or...male-he said. The last word was very outstanding. I didn't spoke to him more. At the evening, finally, the family arrive the burrow. "Mom!-we shout- Dad!". Kinkaju ran to drink milk. I was the second one to arrive mom. She groom more Kink than me and the others. When we finished the meerkats started to groom. My mom groomed Kinkaju and.....What about the others? My sister Mozart started to groom Super Furry Animal and a male start to groom Ragga Muffin. What about me? Alex was with the others beigging groomed. I sat in the sand and I take a sun shower. But then I feel tickling in my back. I looked behind and It was my father. "Thanks, dad"-I said to him- "You're welcome"-He said. At the night we were very tired. I play with my brother one more time before went to sleep. Finally mom said- "Is time to go to sleep". "What are going to said guys? You have a very exciting day or no?"-said Alex-" Yes"-we said- " Pherhaps you will have a better day tomorrow, but you must sleep if you want get up tomorrow. OK?"-Alex said-" OK"-we said and finally go to the burrow to sleep. Before sleep Kink said me:"The day was so exciting, no?" "Yes"-I told to her before close my eyes and fell down in the dream's dimenssion.... Rocket Dog, 28 of december of 2003 Chapter two: "Where are we go now?" The last five days were no different than the first one, but more exciting with my new friend Alex. And I knew about more meerkats. The second day, Alex went to forage (what strange word is it! I want to forage too Alex!) and three meerkats baby-sit us. And I made a new friend, Shakespeare. He is Mozart´s brother. He is brave and he baby-sit the pups very good. When I grow up I want to be like him. He taught me about the life. "Don´t go any place alone"-said him-"If you be pregneat you will be evicted". But at the point the day seven was "the day". We got up very early. "Mom,-I said- you said that we can go to forage the day seven. And today is the seven day!" "OK"-she smiling by my excitement said-" But if a predator come and take one of m... our pups"-my dad said caming out of the burrow-" Ah, Youssarian.-said mom- knowing about the worst" "Yes, dad-said Muff (the nickname of my brother Ragga Muffin)- we can do it!" "You listen the pups-said Flower- they want to go out of the burrow" "Ok, they can, but carefully"-said dad-" "Ehhhhhh!"-we said. "And the milk?"-said my little sister-"You eat the breakfast soon, but no milk. You will eat solid food." And Flower call the group. She was little fat. I suposed that she was pregneat, like Alex describe me a pregneat meerkat. And the group started to walk to the desert. Alex took care of me. "Don't go away from me.-he said- I'm going to give you food." "Yes, Alex,-I said-but I can explore the place of forage?" "Yes, you can,-Alex said-but only when we arrive, OK?". I troot next to him. "We arrive?"-I asked to him-" No for now,-said him- but be patient". Some time later mommy started to dig. "Now we arrive RD"-Alex said smiling at me. I ran and rolled in the san without fell down in a hole. But when I standed up to play with my family, I saw all the adults and teenagears digging. I tried to do it, but It was very difficult. I started to feel hungry and I paid food. Mozart came and gave me a piece of something."It is a piece of millipide-said her-don't be disgusting.-said her after I put face of disgusting- It's delicious!". I probe a little piece of millipede. It was delicious. I ate it very fast." Do you like it? It's a good food,-said Alex behind me- but trie to find your own food" "Yes"-I said- "Take this-he said and gave me a very big prey (or was pried or prye. I forget it!). This time I don't dude and I ate it very fast. Well I tried. When I was in the middle mom looked at me and ran to me. "Carefully!"-said me Alex, but It was late. When mom came I understood what was trying mum and I ran (who was pointless), but mom take my gecko (who was my prey!) and ate it. "Give me my prey!"-I shout to her, but she didn't awnser my exclaim. Very sad I sat next to a female, who looked me with tenderness. "Don't crie!-she said after looked me-take this. Don't be sad, Baddiel take care of you." "Thanks, Baddiel-I said sad-why mom do that?" "She do it with all the mob, but you are going to get used soon.-she said- You are of the last litter of mom, No?" " Yes- I awnser. I looked her and said- you are a little fat like mommy (she was looking me with the face "Stop saying that please! so I said it lowering my voice) you are pregneat?" "Yes-she said lowely- but, please, don't say anything to mom okay." "But what about my new brothers and sisters?"-I asked to her- "Now I can`t talk about this but still relax"-she said. I spend the all the afternoon playing with my sibblings and eating. Suddenly dady gave and alarm call. All the group was confused. Alex said me-"Run!". I follow him very fast but I couldn´t run like him and I left behidn with my sibblings. "Help!"-Kink shout. Category:Meerkat stories